


Not the Skelebros

by Under_taker



Series: SkeleBros AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Megalovania, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, Past timelines, Resets, Skelebros AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: The infinite multi-verse allows an infinite amount of possibilities even if it's something small like a role swap, or a personality change. Or something drastic like a different story from the original, or the same only with very different characters that are similar to the known ones. The universe is like a tree, the original being the tree itself and the alternative universes being the branches, however, a new branch has grown from the tree and this new universe differs from the rest in a very big way...





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk woke up on a bed of golden flowers gasping slightly.

They looked around before sighing and facing the ground. When they did they noticed something... they were wearing a skirt...

Frisk sighed and got up. "I'm a girl agian?" She muttered questionably. She didn't like these timelines. They were supposed to be non-binary but the few reset errors decide to change that.

"Alright timeline what've you got this time?" She asked before walking out to confront Flowey.

* * *

 

Frisk stepped out of the ruin doors wearing wool trousers. "Alright everything seems the same... maybe I'm just a girl in this timeline?" She muttered, being quiet as possible to avoid Alphys overhearing.

She walked forward and stepped over the branch. Soon enough like in every timeline before and clearly after this one, the branch snapped loudly. Frisk, deciding to play along turned around pretending to be scared.

After she began walking again, some footsteps began to sound behind her. She grinned and continued walking. Usually, in the timelines where she was a girl, Sans got a crush on her and had to deal with it until the world reset again.

After coming to where the bridge was supposed to be, she gasped upon seeing it was not there. "What? But this isn't an underfell timeline..."

The footsteps began to get louder but sounded softer than usual. "Human..." That didn't sound like Sans... "Don't you know it's rude to ignore a new pal?" He questioned seeing as how Frisk didn't turn around but just stood there.

Frisk frowned. That didn't sound right...

"Come on now, turn around and shake my paw pal." He said slowly extending a hand. Frisk frowned further.

'Paw?'

Frisk turn around and grabbed his hand and let out a small gasp at feeling fur and some sort of pads as well as the whoopie cushion.

PPFFFffFFFfffpffFFfffFff.

The monster chuckled a bit as Frisk let out a small giggle. "Hm, hm. The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick! Always funny." He said grinning, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

When Frisk stopped giggling she looked him over. Instead of the usual funny skeleton she saw, she saw a goat monster that looked a bit like Asriel, only he wore a sleeveless purple top with light purple stripes with some hard to see stripes of dark shaded purple and blue shorts, had red eyes and a patch of fur going over his left one, and a pair of small horns on his head.

"Anywho... you're a human, right?" He questioned raising a brow. Frisk nodded and watched as Arial let out a small laugh. "That's hilarious. The name's Arial, you?" He asked making Frisk freeze.

No monster in the underground ever asked that. "Sup? Cat GOAT your tongue?" Arial asked tilting his head.

"Uh... um... yes I'm fine... my name's Frisk, thanks for asking." Frisk answeoered an unusual smile pulling at her lips.

Arial smiled and nodded. "That's a nice name, means frolicking, I hope you can happily live to it." He said smiling happily.

Frisk smiled brightly before looking around. "Is there a skeleton anywhere?" She asked making Arial lean back slightly raising a brow.

"Well, my brother Roman's a skeleton if that counts. He actually built a brige for this cliff but then left it letting it fall apart stating that someone as incredible as him is far too great to wasting his time with a bridge." Arial commented looking past Frisk shoulder.

Frisk shook her head. "No... I mean is there like a lazy, punny skeleton named Sans around here and another one with an ego named Papyrus?" She asked and started in shock as Arial shook his head but grinned.

"No, haven't seen no one like that in Snowdin town. But if you see those to gave them my address. Sound's like I'd get along great with Sans, ditto for my brother and Papyrus." He spoke grinning slightly.

Frisk stared in shock and before looking away her breathing becoming slightly more rapid. "You alright?"

Frisk ignored the question and clutched her chest. 'What's happening?! Where are Sans and Papyrus?! Sans was supposed to meet me here and Papyrus and him are supposed to live in Snowdin so why--' Frisk stopped thinking and froze solid.

'W-wait?' She thought shakily turning to Arial, who was still staring concernedly. 'He met me here... H-he used the whoopie cushion trick... His brother Roman has an ego... he was going to build a bridge but then didn't... He lives in snowdin... he said he'd get along great with Sans and the same with Papyrus and Roman...'

'I-Is this a timeline where Papyrus and Sans are replaced.' Frisk thought in horror before dropping to her knees as tears began to build in her eyes.

"Whoa! You alright?!" Arial's concerned voice shouted. Frisk didn't listen and began to sob. She didn't want to be in a timeline where Sans and Papyrus are replaced! Even an Underfell timeline would've been better. Those two were the first friends she made. They were the only ones who knew she was human but didn't want her dead. Papyrus and Sans were the only ones who didn't ignore, want her dead, or lie to her.

Frisk began to sob louder and louder not even bothering to listen when she heard someone scream 'BROTHER!'

She continued to kneel and hug herself as she sobbed, hearing the sound of loud footsteps as if something jumped high and landed.

"Way to stick the landin' bro."

"Brother what do you think you're... Oh, my GOD! Arial! Is THAT a HUMAN!"

"uh... Yeah, Roman..."

"I can't BELIVE it, brother! You ACTUALLY managed to CAPTURE a... Are... are they alright?"

Hearing Roman's loud and obnoxious voice made Frisk cry and sob louder. He sounded just like Papyrus.

"Don't bro... maybe they're feeling BONE-ly?"

"BROTHER! NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS!"

"Yeah, bro. For once you right."

"I am ALWAYS right BROTHER! I am far to INCREDIBLE to be WRONG!"

"Yeah, you are bro. Now mind helping me with the human?"

"Oh, YES! Of corse. HOW could I the GREAT and INCREDIBLE ROMAN, forget about someone when they're grieving?!"

Frisk felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder and she looked up, with teary eyes to see a skeleton monster that looked almost exactly like Papyrus, except he wore, green boots and gloves and what was supposed to be yellow was silver and he wore a pair of red pants instead of blue, had a green cape with tears in the end of it along with a crack on his left eye.

"Human? Are you alright?" Roman asked worriedly.

Frisk teared up even more and looked down crying even harder. He looked exactly like Papyrus.

Frisk got up and ran away.

"Frisk--!"

"HUMAN COME BACK!"

Frisk ignored them and continued running, not seeing a branch, and tripping on it, falling down with their arms outstretched, it didn't help. The minute she hit the ground their head hit of a tree root and the passed out.

"Frisk!/HUMAN!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk woke up with a gasp in a bed. She shook her head before looking around. The place was messy, with a tornado made of trash in the side of the room, and a treadmill in the middle of the room and a desk with a lamp on it. 

"Am I in Sans' room?" She asked looking around. The only difference was that there were no socks lying on the ground and there was an old VHS tv on the desk.

The door opened making Frisk gasp quietly before she quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

There was a sound of someone humming and walking in. Frisk creaked open an eye, seeing Arial standing at the desk, opening the drawer and reaching in, pulling a key out.

He hummed some kind of tone before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Is the human awake yet?" Roman loud voice sounded through the walls.

"No bro, still lying in my bed. Sorry." Arial's response came.

Silence followed but, the sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing could be heard.

Frisk opened her eyes and got up. She quickly got up and looked through the window, waiting for Arial. He soon came to the house, looking around, trying to make sure no one was watching. After a moment he used the key and walked through a door at the back of the house.

Frisk glanced at the door before opening the window and jumping out. She landed on her feet in a crouching position before getting up and walking towards the door. She slowly opened it and peek in, watching Arial pull the sheet of the machine.

It was a cubic machine with a few buttons on the side along with a panel and a doorway for someone to step in. Arial hummed and walked over to a blueprint unrolling it, humming as he looked it over tracing his clawed finger over it.

Frisk continued to watch but didn't expect Arial to raise his hand, it gets surrounded by a red aura. Frisk jumped before Arial pushed his hand forward and Frisk found herself being pulled in.

"Don't you know it's rude to spy?" Arial asked turning to Frisk, the fur covering his eye shifting slightly to show it was also red, but more of a darker red.

Frisk shivered slightly. "S-sorry I just saw you and- and..." She thought over something and decided to see how much of Sans and Papyrus was replaced.

"And what?"

"And I'll have you know that I'm the legendary fart master, so I'm allowed to spy!" Frisk exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence as Arial stood staring at Frisk.

"Well... um... that's childish..." He muttered releasing the magic binding allowing Frisk to walk on the ground again. "You must think that's some kind of code word huh?" Arial questioned tilting his head. "Well you're wrong, the REAL code word is 'I am NOT the legendary fart master.'" Arial said making Frisk scrunch her eyebrows together.

"That's not much different..."

"Doesn't matter, what matters is now I've got something to ask you," Arial said walking up to Frisk. "Do you know anything about a talking buttercup?"

Frisk nodded. "Y-yeah that's Flowey."

"Yeah, I know. That buttercups been forcing me to live in the past for a long time now..." Arial muttered making Frisk raise their eyebrows. Sans was never able to remember Flowey, he was only able to make connections and remember certain things.

Frisk opened their mouth to speak, but let out a loud shriek when their soul appeared on their chest.

"Determination... now there's a nightmarish word..." Arial muttered looking down at it.

Frisk understood what he meant. Determination was good for a human, it let them live even when they're out of hope, but terrible for a monster. It made them melt, and merge with other melting monsters, and even acted as something that kept Asriel alive as a flower.

Arial reached forward and snatched the soul from Frisk. She gasped and looked at him. "H-how d-did you--?"

Arial continued to look over the soul barely listening. "A monster can absorb a human soul even if their still alive. Just as long as I don't break it, you'll be okay." 

He continued to look it over before walking to the machine and placing it in the middle of it. The machine made a noise and flashed green. "Yes!"

Arial quickly ran to the machine door and got Frisk's soul before running over and shoving it in their chest. Frisk looked at her chest before facing up and opened her mouth to speak before Arial warped his arms around her in a tight hug. She yelped making Arial chuckle.

"Thank you!" He whispered before releasing her and running to the machine.

"What is this?" Frisk asked walking over.

"It's a timeline transporter!" Arial excitedly announced.

"What?" Frisk asked. In most timelines, it was something that Gaster made and couldn't be used or something that could bring him back.

"It'll allow me to see other timelines and temporarily travel to them. I just needed something extra for it to work!" He announced pressing a few buttons.

A timeline showed up on the screen. It showed Frisk, Chara, and Asriel all walking through the underground. The trio were wearing heart necklaces.

"Hey! Check it! Time shift timeline where you existed the same time Chara and Asriel were alive!" Arial exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa..." Frisk muttered amazed.

"I know right! Gaster was always trying to do something like this, but couldn't get the right amount of determination to do it!" Arial said before looking over to the blueprints. "The language he chose to write in is... questionable... but still it allowed me to build this!"

Arial looked down to Frisk and raised a brow. "Hey, you ever travel across timelines? I thought I heard you mention something about an underfell timeline."

Frisk hesitated before speaking. "Yeah, sometimes when I reset it results in an alternative timeline."

Arial hummed before facing the machine and shutting it off. "Well, we should go and tell my brother you're awake." He said before walking to the door.

"Hey wait!" Frisk suddenly shouted, making Arial stop and turn to her. "Is there a timeline where someone was replaced?"

Arial hummed looking down grabbing his chin. "Well... I don't know." He said before walking to the machine and turning it on. He nodded before clicking a few buttons. After a minute the screen lit up with something. "Well, there is one, but only one..." He muttered before pressing a button and watched the screen project an image of him watching himself.

"What the?" He muttered turning his head side to side and watched himself on the screen do the same. "Wait..." He muttered turning to Frisk. "Kid... has someone been replaced in THIS timeline?"


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk stood stunned. Sure she wanted to know how common it was for someone to be replaced, only to discover that there was only one and she was standing in it.

"Answer me, kid!" Arial shouted the fur covering his eye shifting again.

Frisk gulped and gathered all their determination to speak. "Y-yes."

"Who was it?" Arial asked stepping closer.

"M-my friends Sans and Papyrus..." Frisk answered shakily.

"And who replaced them!" Arial questioned loudly his voice being overlapped with the machine. Frisk stood shaking slightly. Arial stood staring before his eyes widened with realisation, remembering when they met at the cliff. "O-oh..."

Arial walked back to over to the machine and pressed a few buttons. A moment's silence followed and soon it showed Frisk and Sans holding hands at the bridge soon followed by the whoopie cushion.

"H-huh..." Arial muttered before turning back to Frisk. "S-so... me and my brother... are nothing but two monsters that replaced two skeletons... we're not the original? And I'm not even similar?"

"No, no!" Frisk shouted waving her arms. "I mean... sure you're not the original but you're both pretty similar!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Papyrus is cocky and Sans is lazy but very powerful, but he hides it!" Frisk said to Arial making him chuckle.

"Can see why... If everybody thinks you're just a lazy good for nothing then they won't be expecting nothing when you confront them for bad deeds." Arial said happily, before laughing. "Should've seen the look on the buttercups face! PRICELESS!"

Frisk looked at the laughing monster before turning to the machine. "Do you think we could see on the machine?" She asked in hope.

Arial stopped laughing and looked at Frisk before turning the machine. "Yeah, actually. I might be able to..." He quickly ran to it and pressed a few buttons. After a while, Flowey appeared in the judgement hall his evil face on as 'Megalovania remix - Shara X' began to play.

* * *

 

Flowey bent his stem down and grinned.

Arial put one foot forward, before tightening his fists, with a mean grin.

Flowey didn't look to be expecting much and laughed. HE shot a few roots from the ground only for his jaw to drop as Arial avoided each of them either by ducking, sidestepping, or even jumping over them.

"Hm, hm... what? You really think I was just gonna stand there and take it?" Arial questioned the fur covering his eye shifting completely as if a strong gust of wind was blowing. His deep red eye glowed with some sort of red smoke dancing around it.

Arial raised his paw in the air and Flowey watched an outline of a soul appeared in front of him, getting surrounded with a red aura, much like Arial's paw.

Arial throw his hand down and then up, watching Flowey as he slammed into the ground and then his roots got torn from the ground and flew up high, with a high scream.

Arial threw his hand to the side making Flowey fly sideways and slam into a judgement wall window, shattering it, soon enough Arial throw his hand back to the ground in front of him.

Flowey's flower body followed and slammed into the ground. He tried to slam his roots back into the ground only for it to be in vain as a few gaster blasters appeared and shot a red beam, disintegrating it.

Everything flashed white.

Flowey twisted his stem to imitate shaking one's head. He glowered and looked over to Arial who was at the moment shaking his head.

"Heh... so that was fun, me slamming you into the floor then the window and disintegrating you with a G-B, great fun!"

Flowey gasped and faced Arial.

* * *

 

Frisk did the same while Arial just grinned triumphantly.

* * *

 

"What? Think your the only who was the memory bank like a steel trap?" Arial asked crossing his arms.

Flowey grimaced and gritted his teeth. "I honestly don't understand you buttercup."

Flowey shot a few roots in the air and slammed them were Arial stood only for him to vanish at last minute with a red flash. Arial appeared beside Flowey grinning his ears flopping slightly. "Hey buttercup!"

Flowey's eyes widened before he narrowed them to glare. "My name is FLOWEY!"

Flowey shot a wave of friendliness pellets at him only for him to teleport.

Arial grinned and tilted his head. "That's lame! It's like calling Roman Skeletoney or Undyne Fishey or Alphys Lizardey, or even Onion-San Anime face."

Flowey turned red with anger and embarrassment. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

 

Alphys watched the battle fighting to keep herself from passing out. "T-T-T-thi-th-thi-this i-i-is-s u-u-un-unr-unrea-unrea-al..."

* * *

 

Flowey tried to impale Arial from behind and only for him to teleport. Flowey had been so unexpecting that he didn't focus on stopping the vine in time and impaled himself.

Everything flashed white.

Flowey shook his head and glared at Arial. "Way to impale yourself buttercup."

Flowey glowered before Arial raised a hand in the air and slammed Flowely into the ground, Flowey was expecting to be tossed up, not impaled and lit on fire by white flaming spears. He screamed before two giant gaster blaster surrounded him and fired.

Everything flashed white.

Arial stood and grinned. "That BLOW you away buttercup?"

Flowey groaned at the terible pun and launched another a wave of friendliness pellets and stared in shock as Arial dogged every one of them with ease.

Arial grinned and slammed Flowey into the ground, Flowey quickly ducked into the ground, as soon as the spears were gone he came out and ended up getting tossed up, and the slam into the roof, ground, walls collums and windows.

As soon as Arial was done he left Flowey floating in mid air. Soon enough two gaster blasters appeared and fired. Flowey quickly pushed himself and dodged the lasers only for him to bump into another one was the first two left and another two appeared. He quickly moved but was shot a bit. He tried to grin but then for appeared, soon firing and forming an X symbol.

Flowey came out, his petals torn and stem cut up, some kind of white ooze leaking out of it. Flowey grinned triumphantly only to blanch at seeing two more GIANT gaster blasters appear and soon fire the two forming a laser and disintricating each other.

Flowey fell to the ground ready to drop. Arial looked at him and grinned before making fire spears shoot from the ground and impale him again.

Everything flashed white.

Flowey glared at Ariel a moment sooner getting slammed into the ground and getting blasted.

Everything flashed white.

Flowey opened his eyes wide a moment sooner he was flung up into the roof and impaled then blasted.

Everything flashed white.

"Hey--"

Flowey got blasted, impaled then slammed until he died.

Everything flashed white.

"You're--"

Everything flashed white.

"Cheat--"

Everything flashed white.

"ING!"

"No, I'm not," Arial said grinning before throwing his hand watching Flowey fly into a wall and get impaled.

Everything flashed white.

"I'm simply playing by my rules!" Arial announced before throwing his hand.

Everything flashed white.

"Besides, it seems like more cheating when you can predict an opponent's attack especially since you know what they are," Arial said grinning. "Besides you don't follow a pattern." He said grabbing Flowey in a magic bind before slamming him into a wall and then the floor then impaling him along with blasting him. "Then why should I?"

Everything flashed white.

Arial shot up in bed gasping. He looked around wide-eyed. "Hm... looks like that buttercup finally gave up!" He said grinning.

* * *

 

Frisk stared slack-jawed, before turning to Arial not losing the look. Sometimes when she reset she had a genocidal influence, but Sans was never like that or ever that powerful.

"Hm, hm... stupid buttercup."

* * *

 

Roman sat with Frisk watching Mettaton live. He was currently announcing that they were expecting to a get a live with an actor pretending to be a human.

"Looks like Alphys and Mettaton've already set up the plan..." She muttered distastefully.

"Huh?" Roman question looking at Frisk. "What'd you say?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Frisk answered. Looking at the screen.

Arial was in the kitchen being quiet before he made an uncharacteristic yelp and a dog ran out the kitchen door.

"THERE'S THAT DOG AGAIN!" Roman shouted standing up before chasing after it.

Roman jumped at the dog and slammed into the wall before he placing his foot on the table and bounced off trying to grab the dog. It easily ran out of the way and jumped in front of the door.

Roman jumped at it, the dog quickly sidestepped, causing the Roman to slam into the door and smash through it.

The dog barked, jumped through the hole and ran off.

"What is it with that dog?" Roman asked getting up.

"I have no idea," Arial muttered some fur on his cheek drenched in a wet liquid

"It licked you?" Frisk asked covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh, I wish it did..." Arial muttered face palming.

"Why... what did it do to you?" Roman asked stepping in through the hole in the door.

"I was cooking when that thing jumped through the sink." Arial indirectly answered rubbing his cheek.

The human and monster winced understanding.

"Roman you mind cooking, I kinda wanna go to Grillbys," Arial asked Roman.

"Sure brother, when you get back, you will have the most delicious plate of spaghetti you ever eaten!" Roman exclaimed, tapping his chest.

Frisk couldn't help but gape as Arial fist bumped grinning. Roman ran into the kitchen dashing past Arial temporally blocking him from Frisk's view and when Roman was out of the way he was gone.

Frisk walked into the kitchen to see Roman, slowly and easily preparing some spaghetti and tomato sauce.

"Oh hello hu--... Frisk!" Roman exclaimed seeing Frisk.

Frisk blinked at watched Roman cooking. "You seem to be pretty good at that."

"Thanks. I actually used to rush this and either burn or undercook my spaghetti. But one can only learn from giving their brother food poisoning all the time." Roman said cutting up some onions.

Frisk instantly understood. Sans could still taste things but because he was a skeleton it vanished when he swallowed, but Arial was a goat monster meaning he had a stomach for things to go. Sans couldn't be poisoned but Arial could. So Roman must've poisoned Arial so many times he learned from his mistakes and became a better cook. Apparently, such a better one that Arial got excited for his brother to cook.

"Hey, do you mind if I go and hang out with Roman at Grillbys?" Frisk asked. Roman hesitated a bit but soon grinned.

"Sure of corse! Go ahead, just don't drink any alcohol." Roman said, and Frisk nodded before walking out.

* * *

 

Frisk walked into Grillbys to see Ariel eating a burger. He turned his head and reach for a bottle of ketchup and mustard.

Frisk was expecting him to grab the ketchup only to stare in shock when he grabbed the mustard and chugged it down.

She raised a brow and walked over to Arial and poke his back making him jump and start to choke. After Arial and turned to the side and began to hit his chest with his fist. After a deep gasp, he turned to stare wide-eyed at Frisk.

"Oh, hey kid." Arial greeted, before patting the stool next to him. Frisk sat on it without a word.

Pffffppffffppfff.

  
"Oh, sorry about that some weirdos been going around and putting whoopie cushions on the seats," Arial said and ignored Frisk knowing look. "Anyway, you want anything?"

"Chips."

Arial nodded and turned to Grillby. "Hey Grillby round of chips please."

Grillby nodded and walked to the back. Arial looked back down to his burger and took another bite out of it.

"Hey?"

Arial looked at Frisk still chewing the chunk of burger he bit out. He waved his hands up, gesturing for her to continue.

"Where did you and Roman come from?" Frisk asked and Arial stopped eating and his eyes got wide.

"Bwhell..." He said a mouth full. He swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking again. "Me and my brother... well we... I can't really explain it. Let's just say that our parents were quite old and 'fell down' so we came to snowdin town for a new life."

Frisk decided not t look further into it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk couldn't help but be amazed of how good a cook Roman was. She was sitting at the table with the monster brothers, eating Roman's cooking.

Frisk glanced at the TV thinking off Mettaton and Alphys. Those two were going to lie to her the minute she shows up. She grimaced remembering the timelines where she got some answers wrong and was shocked to death.

It was still a wonder why her soul broke when she dies. She was human, it was supposed to exist even after death. So why did hers brake?

She glanced at Arial who was happily munching on some spaghetti. Maybe he could help? After all, he seems to be more open than most Sans'.

"Arial remember it's home movie night," Roman said setting his cutlery on his finished plate.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Arial said grinning.

"What?" Frisk asked confused. In no timeline had she ever heard of something like that.

Roman got up and walked into the kitchen with his plate.

"Oh, well you see me and Roman watch movies we made as kids every once a week," Arial explained finishing his spaghetti. Frisk nodded sticking her fork down to get another month full of spaghetti only to hear a loud clank making her look down.

The plate had nothing on it apart from some tomato sauce. "Here, give me that. I'll take it into the kitchen. Go and get ready on the couch." Arial said extending his hand for the plate.

Frisk put her cutlery on the plate and handed it to Arial. After Arial got up and went in the kitchen Frisk went to the couch and sat down.

A few moments later Arial was suddenly beside her and Roman was dashing upstairs to get something. A few minutes later Roman ran out and jumped down the stairs dashing to the tv and setting up the VHC box. After he was finished he slipped in the VHC, ran to the couch and jumped on.

The tv jumped own to life, the first few moments there was nothing but static but soon enough a picture of a toddler Arial standing in a patch of flowers appeared.

"Do it!" Roman's voice came.

"Why?" Arial asked.

"Becuase it's cute and funny AND cool!"

Arial shrugged and reached down plucking a flower. He brought it up to his face and smelled it. His face scrunched up with discomfort and he began to sniffle. After sniffling a few times he sneezed with a trail of white fire shooting out his nose.

"Wow..." Arial said in awe.

"That is so cool..." Roman's marvelled.

The screen showed static again. Soon a picture of a seven-year-old Arial reading a book appeared (Monsters and Humans).

The camera was set on the ground and the sound of grass crunching and stone stepping became heard. Arial looked up from his book and looked around frowning. He eventually shrugged not noticing thirteen-year-old Roman walk up behind him. He quietly reached forward and grabbed the ends of his ears pulling them up.

"Bunny brother!" Roman shouted while Arial's eyes widened. He shifted his eyes up before letting out a small laugh.

Roman dropped his ears causing the to fall and flap back into place. "OW!" Arial exclaimed when he felt his ears slap him. Roman ran to the camera and grabbed it. The static once again showing. It soon faded showing a sleeping sixteen year-old-Roman.

Arial paw soon appeared and a finger extended tickling his nose. Roman raised his left arm and waved it at Arial. Arial tickled his face again and Roman repeated his earlier action. Arial tried again and this time Roman raised his right hand causing him to slap his face with a handful of whip cream.

Roman's eyes widened and pupils appeared flashing white. "WHA?!"

The screen turned to static again.

Frisk was trying to realise that these two were similar but completely different to the skelebros she knew.

Arial looking fourteen years old appears holding the camera. He grins and set it down running off a bit before turning back and raising a paw. A red glow soon surrounded his paw and the camera began to float. Arial gritted his teeth looking like he was having a struggle. After a minute he gave a defeated sigh and dropped the camera.

The camera fell and a bit of static appeared when it hit the ground. Arial shook his head and walked toward it.

Static. Soon an Arial looking about a year younger than the current Arial appeared. "Hey bro, the camera still works!" Static.

It soon faded and showed Arial and Roman looking over it.

"Undyne don't DO THAT! This is an OLD camera!" Roman shouted to something off screen.

"Don't you guy think you should just buy a new one?" Undynes voice questioned before the static appeared again.

Frisk was starting to feel a little tired, she couldn't help but yawn. Arial looked down at Frisk before raising a hand to the tv. The tape soon ejected out with the static appearing and staying on the screen.

"Think it's time for bed," Arial muttered looking at Roman who just shrugged and walked into his bedroom.

Ariel looked down and Frisk before looking to the side and conjured a blanket placing it over her.

"Well good night Frisk. I've gotta give Roman his bedtime story." Arial said getting up and walking towards Roman's bedroom. Frisk dozed off.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk got up from the couch and snuck out the house. In order for the monsters to escape the underground, she must play the pacifist story the same away once again.

"Frisk..." Frisk jumped and turned around to see Arial standing there with his head bowed causing a shadow to cover his eyes. "Don't you know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye?"

Frisk nodded hastily. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just in a real hurry, I've got to get back to my friends on the surface." She hastily explained, clearly lying.

"Thought you were from a different timeline," Arial said tilting his head.

"O-Oh... y-yeah..." Frisk said twisting her neck to look over her shoulder. "I-I meant... that..."

"That what?"

"Arial... I'm gonna tell you something... It's gonna sound insane, but you've gotta hear me out." Frisk said, watching as Arial raised his head, the shadow disappearing before he bowed it down again the shadow returning as he bobbed his head.

"W-well, y-you see, in every timeline, I have to go to Asgores castle and after some circumstances, the barrier breaks..." Frisk said and watched as Arial stiffened and looked up the shadow gone, hope in his eyes.

"T-the barrier breaks!" Arial said shocked. Frisk nodded and looked away. "Well... well that's GREAT! Come on. I can get you there faster than you can blink!" He exclaimed grabbing Frisk's wrist.

"Wait!" Arial jumped and let go of Frisk's wrist looking at her, wide-eyed. "We can't go straight there. I need to befriend everyone first."

Arial blinked and raised a brow. "Like who?"

Frisk looked down in thought grabbing their chin. "Hmmm... everyone."

Arial blinked and stared at Frisk. "Uh... kid that is gonna take forever..."

"Yeah, I know, but it's the only way for everyone to get their happy ending!" Frisk exclaimed grabbing Arial by the side of his chest.

"What're you doing?"

"I thought I would be able to grab you shoulders..." Frisk said embarrassed letting go and looking away.

Arial sighed and looked away scratching the top of his head while avoiding his horns.

"K'. Listen, if befriending everyone his really what it's gonna take then I'll help you." Arial said hitting his chest. Frisk looked up shocked.

"R-really!" Frisk asked excitedly. Sans only ever watched her in the past timelines (Which was a bit weird) But he had never come with her on her adventure.

"Corse kid, sides someone needs to keep yah safe," Arial said grinning. "Just wait here, I gotta go write a note for Roman." He added walking back inside.

Frisk waited in pure excitement, it may not've been Sans escorting her. But this was just close enough.

* * *

 

Frisk and Arial walked through the grass in waterfalls, rubbing their messed up hair/fur.

Frisk looked up to the part of the hill Undyne was usually one and saw nothing.

"Hey Arial, isn't Undyne supposed to be here?" Frisk asked looking at Arial.

Arial shook his head, his floppy ears swishing from side to side. "No, thankfully not, her shift doesn't begin for the next few hours." He said   
looking up to the mountain narrowing his eyes.

Frisk looked at Arial before he started to walk. She moved and quickly walked up to him.

"Hey, Arial?" She started and waited till Arial's attention was focused on her. "Do you have hope of ever getting out?" She asked in worry.

Arial raised a brow before he grinned. "Thanks to you, I do now!" He exclaimed before walking slightly faster.

"No... I mean out of the resets." That made Arial trip on his next step before stopping him.

"Uh... yeah sure..." Arial said not turning around.

"I know you're lying. Every time I fight Sans he says that he gave up hope a long time ago..." Frisk muttered sadly. It was the first time she saw him heartbroken.

Arial shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Look, kid... can you blame us? That stupid buttercup kills everything I love right in front of me. Then resets everything. Every time I get to hope that it'll stop I only get to be heartbroken when I wake up in my same old bed..." He muttered sadly.

Frisk looked at him sadly before looking down. Was that why Sans gave up hope? Because he gained it so many times only to be heartbroken when he wakes up in the same bed...

"It's cool kid... I gave up hope... And I'm okay with living like this..." Arial went on an unusual, strained tone.

"You don't have to be. We can try to find a way out--"

"Don't you think I've tried?!"

Frisk jumped from Arial's sudden loud voice.

"I've tried to find a way out for years now... with little to no success..." He muttered sadly placing his head in his right paw.

Frisk looked down before facing Arial with a question that's been bugging them since they found out Sans could semi-remember resets.

"Arial? Why can you remember resets yet no one else can?" She asked and watched as Arial froze and he tightened the paw on his face.

After a minute he sighed and looked down. "Listen, kid... let's just say that Gaster guy I told you about before... He was an old royal scientist and the final days in his lab were not happy ones. A lot of monsters including me were injured during his experiments. A thing after a thing happened and I got injected with a phial of red determination..."

Frisk stuttered back in shock. "W-what?! B-but Determination is supposed to make a monster melt!"

"When it's injected into their body sure..." He muttered before placing a hand on his chest and pulled out his soul. It was inverted and red with a white core.

Frisk gasped and looked at Arial. "H-he injected it into your soul?!" She practically shouted.

Arial sadly nodded. "Yeah... painful process. He even injected Roman's with a vile of green determination. It wasn't as much as mine, but it made him quicker but less powerful, so he isn't aware of resets."

Frisk shook slightly. It wasn't as bad as the handplates timeline, but still bad.

"Before he could do it again... I used my powers to throw him into the core, he turned to dust and got scattered..." He muttered. Frisk looked at him in horror. Usually, in almost ALL timelines, Gaster FELL in the core, never thrown... well... except in that one underfell one...

"When did this happen?" Frisk asked suddenly.

Arial sighed and looked down. "When I was two..." With that Frisk threw her arm around Arial and hugged him tightly.

He flinched but didn't pull her off, and instead patted her back. looking down sadly, his eyes closed.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Arial and Frisk moved forward. Frisk and Arial moved through the hall with a few echo flowers in it.

Arial looked around bored while Frisk got a closer look at the 'stars'. After a minute he decided to do something.

"Knock knock."

Frisk looked away from the telescope and looked at Arial. "Huh?"

"Knock knock."

Frisk sighed but still complained. "Who's there?"

"Harry."

"Harry who?"

"Harry up! My fur is starting to get damp." Arial exclaimed with a small amount of amusement and a small amount of annoyance.

Frisk sighed, but still laughed a little and decided to hurry up. All the Woshua's in the room were getting the two of them drenched in soapy water anyway.

Frisk walked down another hallway Arial soon following pursuit before stopping, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" Arial answered holding the phone under his floppy ears.

"BROTHER!" Arial winched and placed his left hand under his ear, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Bro why must you always scream. You know my ears aren't just for show!" He quietly yelled.

"Sorry brother, but I need to tell you something of great importance!"

"Not another speech about how great and incredible you are is it?"

"No! Well... yes. But I have something else to tell you! Undyne is coming!" Roman's said excitedly making Arial's blood (That he for some reason had) run cold.

"W-what?"

"YES! She just phoned me and is coming over to have cooking lessons at our house again and before you say anything about that I promise we won't blow the kitchen up this time!" Roman assured cheerfully.

Arial lip quivered while his hand shook nearly dropping the phone. "Um... cool brow... uh... h-how far away is Undyne?" He asked shakily, almost not wanting the answer.

"She just has to get through the room with the echo flowers and Woshua's and she'll be at the house soon. Hey, MAYBE you could INTRODUCE Undyne to Frisk! I know she wants to capture her and hand her over to Asgore but I think if Frisk makes friends with her they can be the BEST of FREINDS! Right next to ME of corse!"

Arial continued to shake. Undyne was so close!

Frisk raised her hand to open the secret door in the wall before she let out a shriek at feeling someone grab her shoulders. The next thing she knew she was in Hotlands standing of a platform surrounded by magma.

* * *

 

Arial grinned nervously as Undyne walked into the flower puzzle room. "H-hey Undyne!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Arial. What're you doing here?" Undyne asked turning to Arial.

Arial gulped thickly. He knew Undyne wasn't very large under her black armour but he knew she was VERY strong.

"O-oh... you know... just getting to work at hotlands as quickly as possible..." Arial said and mentally slapped himself. That was completely out of character in so many ways.

"You? Getting to work as fast as possible? Plus it's early?" Undyne said the white in her helmet narrowing. "Are you sick again? Cause if you are all the places you work at will be more than glad to let you stay home. Plus you remember what happened last time you were sick, remember you ended up--"

"OKAY! I GET IT!" Arial screamed, something unusual for him. But he couldn't help it. Undyne was about to bring up the time he ended up embarrassing himself in front of the entire underground including Asgore.

Undyne chuckled a bit before standing straight. "Well, you aren't sick. So I'll take it as a good thing you're finally owning up to your responsibilities." She said patting Arial head, making him grumble slightly. Undyne turned and walked away, the loud clank of her armour slowly fading away.

Although you can't see it Arial was blushing such a deep scarlet that even a tomato would've looked white. He sighed placing a paw on his forehead.

* * *

 

Frisk sat on the ground her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. She sighed before landing on her back. The dust of red smoke surrounding her.

...  
...  
...

"Sorry about that kid."

Frisk gasped and shot up turning her head to see Arial standing beside her. She blinked and suddenly found herself back in the corridor again. But her attention wasn't focused on that.

"What was THAT?!" She exclaimed getting up.

"What?"

"You know what!" Frisk exclaimed waking Arial chest. "You just left me on a platform surrounded by lava!"

"Technically it's magma." Arial corrected.

"Who cares! Why would you just leave me there?!"

"Well, it was either by magma or in it!" Arial exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"That's not what I meant!"

"It's not"

"No!" Frisk exclaimed, glaring her already narrowed eyes. "I mean WHY did you do it!"

"Well Undyne was coming by and I didn't want to see the outcome of her spotting a human and a monster helping her," Arial stated, crossing his arms.

"I could've taken her!" Frisk exclaimed. It was true, after learning how Undynes attack work she became easy to dodge... when her attacks weren't too rapid that is.

"Sure you could kid," Arial said rolling his eyes. Frisk felt anger spike her determination.

"I'm serious!" She exclaimed, waving her fist at Arial. "I've taken her on in the past!"

"Must've been some weak Undynes then," Arial said shrugging his shoulders, laughing slightly.

"They were just as powerful as the next and last!" Frisk exclaimed an angry blush forming on her cheeks.

A few of the Wohsuas began to get uncomfortable with the two fighting and one decided to stop it and walked up behind Frisk and pushed her into Arial's arm making him fell backwards. The Wohsua laughed victoriously before it saw the result of its human pushing and froze.

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and saw Arial face. His eyes were wide open. Frisk was confused before she realised something and blushed as red as a tomato.

Their lips were pressed together.

Frisk got up as quick as she could and glared at the Wohsua who was shaking nervously.

Arial got up and glared the fur covering his eyes shifting slightly. The Wohsua silently yelped and ran off.

Frisk and Arial stood in awkward silence. Arial swallowed slightly while Frisk pretended to cough.

"S-so ah..." Arial said rubbing the back of his head. "L-lets g-get g-going..." He said before walking off, Frisk nodding and following along.


End file.
